transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Categorization Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Voting ended September 13th. VOTING IS DONE. The Categorization Policy has passed. Whew...here it is. Feel free to make additions, but make sure to seperate them visibly from the already existing text as to make sure we can approve it. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] Discussion Support #Yeah...I wouldn't have made it otherwise Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] #Good policy. Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 12:43, 23 July 2007 (UTC) #Per Grham and Shadow.—DarthtylerTalk 00:09, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Against Comments ---- Intro The Categorization policy is in place to ensure users can easily find and link similar articles. The more specific the categorization, the easier it will be to find. To put categorization in an article, use Category:CATEGORYNAME. If an article is not categorized at all, other users are free to add categories. Articles with no categorization may be subject to deletion. Characters Transformers For a Transformer character, put a faction category. If, for example, your character is an Autobot, the category Autobot may be used. Humans For a human character, the human category would be used. On top of that, any organizations he was part of would also be put in. Vehicles and Starships Spacecraft Spacecraft should be categorized with a size category (Capital Ships, Space Cruisers, Starfighters) and a flagship category if applicable. Vehicles Vehicles should be categorized into a vehicle category only if any other categorization is unavailable. Tanks, Cars, and Military Vehicles are all more precise than Vehicles, so unless your vehicle is very strange, it shouldn't go in the Vehicle Category. Organizations Organizations should be categorized with an organization category. ''Factions, on the other hand, should use the faction category as well as a specific category for that faction. In other words, a fanon Autobot would hold both a Faction and Autobot category. Locations Locations should be given specifics. For example, the White House should be given the categorization of Building or Government Building opposed to just a location categorization. In the same way Earth should be given a Planet categorization, but can also have a Oxygen Planet or Populated Planet categorization. Battles Battles are to be categorized under the battles category. Crossovers Crossovers are articles taken from one universe and brought here. For crossovers, if you plan on making a series, you can make a category for that series. That is allowed. Categories When you make a new category, figure out a higher category for it to go in. For example, an Autobot Council category would go in the Autobot category and the organization category, and the Autobot category would go in the Faction category, and the Faction category would go in the Organization category. The Organization category goes to the Article category, and the article category goes into the main category. Creating Categories A user is allowed to make a category for his/her own article, as long as the category is also categorized. The only category that is not to be categorized is the base category because it is the root of all the categories. If you plan on creating a series/portal, you can make a category for it. Again, you must categorize the category. This would link one article to the rest of the series, so a reader could find the other articles in the series and the author can manage all of the articles in the series easier. "Articles By" Categories Authors are allowed to make categories for any of their articles or for their categories, such as this one.